Version 1.32
Version 1.32 is the latest update for Plazma Burst 2. It was fully released on October 10th, 2019. List of Additions Weapons * CS-Autocannon (Portable version) * Crossfire CR-45 Phantom (dark version) * Crossfire CR-145 Vortex * Falkonian PSI Cutter * Android Sniper Rifle * OEDA CR-30 Rifle * Heavy Sniper Rifle RQ-10 * PB:FTTP Vehicle Cannon * Shotgun NXS-25 * Archetype 27XX * Marksman Rifle CS-RM * Crossfire CR-34 Marauder (two colors) * Medic Pistol * Grenade Launcher CS-GLHF * OEDA EA-109H Launcher * Falkonian Anti-Gravity Rocket Launcher (two colors) * Rocket Launcher CS-Barrage * Plasma Shotgun * Android Shotgun * Assault Rifle CS-IK * Assault Rifle NXR-17C * Crossfire CR-54 Viper (two colors) * PHANX-230 Cobra * Eos Toxic Railgun * Alien Rail Shotgun * Grenade Launcher C-00t (two colors) * Eos Rocket Launcher * PHANX-150 Bison * Eos Auto Shotgun * Reakhohsha Focus Beam * Revolver MK1 * Scavenger Shotgun * Alien Acid Grenade Launcher * Alien Plasma Pistol (two colors) * Android Railgun * Invisible gun * Shark (joke weapon, does nothing) * Not A Rocket Launcher (Secret joke weapon, see page for details) Skins * Android DT-148 * Zephyr * Hemes * Hexagon * Mining Android * Crossfire Sentinel * Crossfire Headhunter * Federation Soldier * Vulture * Silk (armorless) * Silk * Civil Security Riot * Avre * Civilian (3 male, 3 female, 2 armed male; only armed civilians usable in multiplayer) * Worker (male, female; not usable in multiplayer) * S.W.A.T (dark) * S.W.A.T (brighter) * Usurpation Ranger (Default form of the Usurpation TDM skins) Wall Types *Dry grass *Dark grass *Clean dark plate *Bright plate *Clean bright plate *Usurpation plate *Stripes *Asphalt *White concrete *PB:FTTP-like concrete *Wet sand *Mud *Usurpation tiles *Stone bricks *Wood *Rocks Decorations Community-made *Wall camera *Ceiling camera *Flags/banners (empty, dark, red, and blue) *Hologram stands (red, blue, and disabled) *Holograms (Earth, Correction Nine logo) *Weapon crate *Healing kit/crate *XXF Rapier aircraft *Storage locker *Various trees and pots *Portable fission chamber Official *Falkok ships *PB:FTTP Jeep *PB:FTTP drone *Vehicle wheel *Barrels (orange, red, blue) Multiplayer *Map previews will now be shown in the match selection list. *The high ping notification is now relocated to the top of the screen. Other *In the settings menu, there is now the option to enable/disable hit sounds as well as the beeping sound upon death. *There is also an export game state in the setting menu on the main menu/title screen. *The Usurpation TDM skins now has a variant with Usurpation colors called the Usurpation Ranger. *The pixel Star Defender skin now has its own unique set of sounds. *A slate gray variant of the Crossfire CR-45 Phantom was added. *The LMG-01m has been redone in terms of stats to make it more unique compared to the Minigun C-01m. It has also been renamed to the Machine Gun CS-LMG and has been given a new firing sound. *The AV-135 was redrawn to be shorter in length and renamed to "Assault Rifle AV-135". *The Falkonian Grenade Launcher now fires sticky grenades. *The PHANX-92 Rifle was slightly redrawn so its ejection port is now in the correct position. It was also renamed to the "PHANX-92 Falconet". *The Advanced Usurpation colored variant of the Alien Laser Rifle "Heater" is renamed to "Alien Heater Rifle". The normal Usurpation version was simply renamed to the "Alien Laser Rifle", removing the "Heater" portion from the name. *A visual error with Proxy has been fixed. *The Alien Sniper Rifle was recolored to better match the Usurpation color scheme. *The red-visor Grub variant is renamed to "Armored Grub;" likewise, the yellow-visor variant is renamed to "Elite Grub." *Poison damage has been added. Poison damage is calculated based off of the base power of the weapon with poison properties, and lasts for several seconds. In addition, the healthbar of an individual that has been poisoned will turn green. *Decorations and backgrounds now have a unique menu, which includes the option to upload and use community-made variants. *Guards now use the same voice clips as Civil Security soldiers. *Drone Controllers are completely invisible, and any gun they carry is also invisible. *Reakhohsha Operatives now have unique voice clips. *In single player, the "enter name here" window is now gone. This also means typing root for root capability is no longer needed for Cheats to work. *Experience Levels have been added, which can be leveled up infinity. Which now have a progress bar that is enabled by default. This can be changed in the settings menu. *Skill point have been implemented into the game, which allows players to see their progress by enabling it in the settings menu. *Metallic characters and objects have new collide and damage sound effects. *Time Warp now enforces a hard cap on speed of PSI Blade swings. *Grenades fired from launchers, such as the Grenade Launcher CS-SpamThemBaby, are now affected by the same velocity multipliers as handheld grenades; i.e, moving forward while firing a grenade will throw the grenade much further, moving backwards while firing a grenade will reduce its velocity by that amount. (Possibly a bug?) *The Crossfire CR-42 Ghost has a new firing sound effect. *The weaker and stronger standard Usurpation Soldiers have now been given distinct in-game names; Usurpation Soldier Minor and Usurpation Soldier Major, respectively. *Additional colors for the "color pattern" trigger were added, with the symbols being 1 to 8, and represent the 8 alternate colors for Proxy and the Marine's battlesuits. *Plasma explosions were given new sprites; instead of large circles, they're now actual explosions, colored white. *Plasma energy projectiles, such as those from the Plasmagun CS-Bloom, the CS-BNG, and the Crossfire CR-145 Vortex, now have a gleam effect to them. *Visible Civil Security Ghosts now use the same sound effects as their invisible counterparts, even in multiplayer. Category:Games Category:Plazma Burst 2